The Greatest Pleasure
by FlavorCrisps
Summary: Edward looks back on memories of his and Envy's friendship throughout the years, but is it better then his life now? Edvy Oneshot. AU


**Hey!  
Wassup? :P**

**Well, I haven't been on here since I sprained my thumb in December... but I'm back! Kind of.  
I'm not going to work on the Edvy story I had on this account. It's just... not going to well. I can't write things when they're not AU! I just can't do it!  
So, to make up for the NON continuation of that story, I wrote this little Edvy oneshot while I was sick :)**

**And I have small plans for an AU story, so look out for that... :)**

**On with it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. If I did, Envy would not have died :) **

**Warning: Yaoi. Hello. Duh.**

_Flip.  
Flip.  
Flip._

_A continuous flow.  
One after the other._

_Flip.  
Flip.  
Flip._

_There was no stopping him._

_Standing next to the balloons, five-year-old Edward Elric watched in awe as the kid on the trampoline did one flip after another. As soon as he had arrived, the kid had dropped his present off and jumped onto the trampoline, tied back his long-ish green hair, and started flipping. At first, all the kids had been entranced, but they eventually had all gone back to what they had been doing. All of them, except for Edward. He continued to watch the young boy long after the others had stopped, and he continued to watch up until cake and presents was called and the green-haired boy stopped flipping._

_At the table, the boy sat next to Edward, flushed and out of breath, but smiling. "Hi!" he exclaimed. "I'm Envy!"_

_Edward smiled at his-Envy's-enthusiasm. "I'm Edward."_

_The two sat in silence Envy watching the birthday boy open presents and bouncing in his seat and Edward watching Envy out of the corner of his eye, until Edward burst out: "How do you do all of those flips?"_

_Envy looked at him. "My older brother taught me when I was little, it just comes naturally now."_

"_I wish I could do that."_

_Envy raised his eyebrows, but smiled. "What's stopping you?"_

_The rest of the party was spent with Envy showing Edward how to do flips on the trampoline._

(&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&)

"_Yo, Edo! Your neighbors got a trampoline!" Envy exclaimed from somewhere in Edward's house._

_Edward sighed and closed his textbook. He and Envy were supposed to be studying for the end-of-year finals, but Envy had abandoned that long ago. Edward didn't understand how Envy managed to pass every year. "What's your point?" he shouted back._

_Envy ran into the room. "Let's go jump on it!"_

"_What? No!"_

"_Why not? They're not home, they'll never know!"_

"_How are you planning on getting over there? They have a four and a half foot fence around their entire yard."_

_Envy smiled. "That's why I need a ladder and your roof."_

"_A ladder... and my roof. What are you planning?"_

"_Well, I go up onto your roof, jump over onto their trampoline**(1)**, and then I'll unlock their fence so you can get in. Then we can do some flips!"_

_Edward sputtered, "Jump from the roof! That's impossible!"_

_Envy snorted. "Impossible. You should know that's not in my vocabulary." Envy put his hands on his hips. "So, where's your ladder?" Ed facepalmed._

_Edward and Envy ended up dizzy from how many flips they did._

(&~&~&~&~&~&~&)

"_Envy, where are we going?"_

"_You'll see."_

_Edward sighed and allowed himself to continue to be tugged along. Ten minutes earlier, Envy had arrived at Edward's house, had let himself in, and went straight up to Edward's room, yelling for him to 'get your shoes on because we're going out!' the entire way. And then Edward was dragged out of his house, their destination unknown to him._

_Envy stopped.  
Edward stumbled._

"_Where... the Tattoo and Piercing Shop?" Edward exclaimed. "Envy, they won't pierce anything on you until you're sixteen or have permission, which you don't have. You can't wait four months?"_

"_What if I'm not here in four months? C'mon, Edo, live life like you'll die tomorrow," Envy said, starting to drag Edward across the street. "Anyways, Greed comes here a lot. They'll do anything I say."_

_Envy enjoyed playing with his lip ring.  
He enjoyed thinking about Edward's tongue piercing even more._

(&~&~&~&~&~&~&)

_Edward facepalmed. "I can't believe you're doing this," he muttered._

_Envy splashed him. "Join me!"_

_Edward looked at him with wide eyes. "No! You're naked!"_

"_Duh, that's the point of skinny dipping."_

_Edward looked towards the beach where the rest of their friends were sitting around the bonfire, celebrating the last weekend of summer._

"_C'mon," Envy said, dragging the word out. "You live life so guarded. Live like no one's watching!" He smiled. "In this case, no one is." He blinked, then added, "Except me." Edward blushed but rolled his eyes._

_Edward ended up in the water.  
With his boxers on, of course._

(&~&~&~&~&~&~&)

"_No way. You can't get Edward Elric to go to prom with you!"_

_Envy had smirked at those thirteen words, and the person who had said them had known that now, Edward was definitely going to the prom with Envy._

_People fully believed that Envy could get Edward to go with him, but that didn't mean they didn't question it. They weren't a couple, they were best friends. Everyone knew that Envy was gay, but no one was sure about Edward. His brother didn't know. Envy didn't even know. Edward never talked about dating, and Envy never brought it up._

_But now he would._

_(&~&~&~&~&~&)_

"_Hey, Edo!" Envy plopped into the bus seat beside Edward._

_Edward raised an eyebrow. "This isn't your bus."_

"_I'm coming over."_

_Edward shrugged._

"_So." Envy leaned back as far as the bus seat allowed him to. "The prom is coming up."_

"_Yeah. Your point?"_

_Envy looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Who are you planning on taking?"_

"_I wasn't planning on going."_

"_What? You have to go to prom!"_

"_I don't have to go if I don't want to." He and Envy stood as the bus slowed to their stop._

"_Of course you have to do! It's the dance of Senior year!" Envy exclaimed as they walked down to Edward's house._

_Edward sighed and shook his head as he unlocked the front door. The two took off their shoes and Edward dropped off his backpack. Envy went straight to the couch and planted himself on it while Edward went to the kitchen to get some drinks and snacks._

"_If you were to go," Envy continued, "who would you want to take?"_

_Edward sighed. "Why are you asking?"_

_Envy looked through the window cut out of the wall between the kitchen and the living room. "So I could have an answer to my next question."_

"_What's your next question?"_

"_What are you? Gay, straight, bi?"_

_Edward raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know?"_

"_So I can ask my next question."_

"_And that would be?"_

"_Go to prom with me?"_

_Edward turned to face Envy, wondering if he was serious. "You're biting your lip, you have to be serious."_

_Envy scowled. "Of course I'm serious. So... will you?"_

_Edward sighed and looked up at the ceiling for a moment before looking back at Envy._

_Envy enjoyed kissing Edward at the end of the night.  
Maybe a little too much._

_The person who said: "The greatest pleasure in life is doing what people say you cannot do" was wrong._

(&~&~&~&~&~&)

Edward smiles at the memories as he flips through the scrapbook he and Envy made as they grew up. And although there were plenty of memories after prom, and more to come, Edward closes the book there. He sets it back into it's rightful place on the coffee table and gets up to stretch. As he does so, he glances at the clock. 2:24 AM. He's spent the night looking at photographs.

Edward starts when arms wrap around his waist, but he smiles soon afterwards. "What are you still doing up?" he asks, placing his hands atop the ones resting around him.

"Mmm, I couldn't sleep without you," the person murmurs, nuzzling their nose into Edward's neck.

Edward turns in their arms and smiles at his green-haired lover. "Then let's go to bed."

Envy smirks. "We don't have to go to sleep right away, do we?" Ed facepalms.

The two don't get to sleep until the sun peaks the horizon.  
Well, at least they don't have work in the morning.

**Don't try that! It hurts! Especially when you miss the trampoline and land on the fence instead .**

**But yeah. The end might be weird, I don't usually write in present tense... it doesn't flow as well...**

**ANYWAYS. :)**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated! **


End file.
